The Tailor Shop of Enzibaka
by Tyranno's girl
Summary: You always have to be careful of what you say and do, and how you say and do things, right? Because, well, you never know how someone might take it...


**A/N: It's my first (published) fanfic for ****Hetalia****! Yay! I kind of wished that my first ****Hetalia ****fic would be happier, but… meh. **

**It's based on the Vocaloid song 'The Tailor Shop on Enzibaka' sung by Luka Megurine and I'm putting it up because although I have an installation of my ****Akatsuki Horror Series**** in the ****Naruto**** section of the site, I thought up this version of the story first. **

**I hope people enjoy it. **

**By the way, since I don't know if Taiwan and Hong Kong have actually names, in this fanfic Taiwan is 'Mei', and Hong Kong is 'Zhang', okay? **

**Disclaimer- Tyranno's girl does not own anything but her crazy as all hell ideas. **

* * *

"Aniki~!" Korea sobbed into China's chest. The two Asian nations were currently in the prior's house, the taller, spastic nation sobbing into the older, more-composed one.

"Honestly, aru, Im Yong! Stop crying!" All that did was got the cocoa-haired nation to sob more,

"But you've been spending so much time with everyone else lately, aniki! You don't love me anymore, da ze~!" And, with that, Im Yong buried deeper into Yao's chest. "Heartbreak was originated in Korea, da ze..." He murmured sadly. Yao rubbed Korea's back comfortingly in a desperate attempt to calm him down.

It wasn't that Im Yong Soo wasn't known for his upsets and his crying and his tantrums, it was just that... If he got _too_ upset, his darker half would come out. You see, contrary to popular belief, there was only one personification for both Korea's. But each country is _so _different that the male had to create a different personality to handle the stress.

So there was the happy-go-lucky, 'everything in the world originated in me' South Korea...

... And then there was the cruel, military-minded, 'everything must conform to my standards' North Korea.

All at once, Korea stopped sobbing. Yao blinked at the cease in movement and asked, "Im Yong? Are you okay, aru?" In a whirl of fabric, Korea had changed into the military uniform of the communist nation. With cold, dark eyes and a harsh expression, He spoke,

"Hello Yao."

"Hello North." Yao answered with a sigh. N. Korea looked around a bit before smiling softly and asking,

"Do you want to hear a story, Yao?" Yao huffed and moved away from the taller nation, answering,

"Even if I didn't, you would probably hold me down until you were finished telling it, aru." N. Korea chuckled, stating,

"You know me so well Yao. But anyway, shut up and listen." When he was sure that Yao would pay attention, N. Korea mused, "Have I told you the story about the Tailor Shop of Enzibaka?"

"'Enzibaka'?" Yao blinked, "But, isn't that a... Japanese name, aru--Ah!"

"No, it originated in me, damn it!!" N. Korea growled as he grabbed China's arm, clenching tightly.

"Okay, okay, aru! Just let go of my arm, aru!" N. Korea calmed down a bit before murmuring an apology. He cleared his throat before he said,

"_Well then, let us begin, shall we?_"

* * *

A long while ago in Japan, back when it was still just opening up to the idea of trading with other lands, there was a small, still developing district known as Enzibaka.

It was one of the few places where immigrants to Japan could live, start businesses, and interact with other foreigners. One of the most talked about things concerning Enzibaka was its small, but very successful, Tailor Shop. Also, there was the Shop's owner.

A young Korean man with cocoa-shaded hair was currently walking through Enzibaka, trailing a wagon full of packages behind him. He read the slip of paper in his hands before turning towards a small house and knocking on the door.

"Oh! Good morning Im Yong!" A young woman bowed as she opened the door with her one free hand; a fussy baby was currently occupying the other.

"Good morning! I have that kimono you wanted, da ze!" and with that, Im Yong handed the woman a package. The woman smiled and, with a little bit of a struggle, paid the young man. The baby began to cry and the woman huffed,

"I swear, sometimes she is just _too_ much!" Im Yong chuckled and looked at the baby before smiling,

"I think it's time for the 'Old man Dance'!" Then he pulled his robe up until it was under his nose and, talking in gibberish, he began to waddle and hop around; like and old man. The sight made the baby giggle and the mother laughed out,

"Oh, Im Yong! You're such a riot!" With a happy wave, the young Tailor walked off to his next delivery.

Im Yong Soo was the best Tailor this side of the small island nation, despite him originally being from Korea. He had made a name for himself among the locals and was always in high demand for his skilled work with beautiful fabric.

Yet…

If you were to ask him, none of that really mattered. No, what really mattered to the young Tailor was a certain individual in this small town. In fact…

"Aiya! I can't believe that I'm going to be late for work again, aru!" A young man with dark brown hair in a ponytail ran past the young Tailor.

When he was gone, Im Yong gulped as a blush appeared on his face. "Yao…" He whispered, pulling his wagon as he walked down the road.

---

You see, our dearest Tailor was deeply, head-over-heels, infatuated with the young man. And, well, he thought that Yao liked him too because…

"Wow! It's beautiful, aru!" Yao sighed as he arrived in the small district of Enzibaka. He had just come from China and was more than glad to find a district in which he could find a job.

The young male was so happy that he had picked a basket of flowers and was currently passing them around as he walked through the town introducing himself.

Eventually, he arrived at a small Tailor shop where Im Yong was loading up his cart for the day.

"Good afternoon, aru! My name's Wang Yao and I hope that we'll become good neighbors, aru!" Yao handed the young Tailor a flower before he walked off. He didn't notice the blush that had appeared on Im Yong's face.

---

The next day, Im Yong had a few more deliveries to make in Enzibaka, so he packed up and walked into town. It was after his second delivery, that he made a horrifying discovery.

He had been walking out of one of his clients' houses when he saw Yao walking down the street, smiling and talking with a strange young man. He had short, dark hair, pale skin, and he wore a long, scarlet robe. He only nodded at Yao's words, making it seem like the Chinese male was doing most of the talking.

Poor Im Yong… He felt like he was going to be sick.

---

Later on that evening, Wang Zhang is resting in his room at the local inn when he hears a knock at his door. He silently raises an eyebrow but walks over and opens said door.

He didn't even have a chance to gasp before he felt something drape over his head, cloaking him in darkness.

---

In the darkest hours of the night, when most people would be resting, we see Im Yong hard at work in his Shop; working on a red robe…

---

This month was a very month for Im Yong. There was a summer festival coming up, so everyone needed new kimono and yukata to wear. He packed up the wagon and walked into town.

Yet, today, everyone seemed a bit uneasy. Something must have happened last night. Just as he was delivering a beautiful blue kimono, Im Yong made another shocking discovery.

There, on the bridge, he saw Yao. The young Chinese man had been crying, you could tell, but that wasn't what made this so shocking. With Yao was a young man with short black hair and deep brown eyes. He was wearing a simple black robe tied with a beautiful ivory sash as he tried his best to console Yao.

Poor Im Yong… It felt like there was a hole in his stomach.

---

"Now let's see…" Kiku Honda hums as he begins to draw the scenery. The young Japanese male was currently wandering around Enzibaka, looking for something to draw before he went back to his room at the inn.

He had been trying to sketch a cat when his eyes locked onto the beautiful fabric of a nearby wagon. He walked over and looked through the wagon for a little while when, out of the blue, he felt a harsh blow to the back of his head; knocking him out cold.

---

In the darkest hours of the night, when most people would be resting, we see Im Yong hard at work in his Shop; working on a white sash…

---

Luckily for Im Yong, the orders of festival-clothes were winding down. After this last group of deliveries, he could get some well-deserved rest.

So the young Korean had been working hard to get everyone their orders when he saw a disgusting sight.

There was Yao, his eyes red from crying, accompanying a young woman with long, brown hair into a hairpin-shop. Im Yong simply stood and watched as they came back out, the woman now sporting two flower hairpins in her hair.

Poor Im Yong… It felt like his heart had been torn in two.

---

That evening in her room, Mei was singing a Taiwanese love-song to herself as he brushed out her long hair. She had set aside her new hairpins and her favorite gold-chain (it was a present from her husband) on the windowsill, not thinking anything of it.

Soon, however, a hand grabbed the precious items and took them away.

"Hey! Wait, come back!!" Mei screamed out as she ran after the strange thief.

---

In the darkest hours of the night, when most people would be resting, we see Im Yong hard at work in his Shop; working on a small collection of items on his table…

---

That very next evening, Im Yong was regarding something in the main wardrobe of his shop. He took a sip of the bottle of saké that he had bought and he chuckled, "…It's finished."

---

"Um, excuse me, aru?" The calm voice called out as someone entered the Tailor Shop. Im Yong, who had been cutting fabric, smiled and went to attend to his guest.

"Good evening. How may I be of service to you?" Yao began looking around at the fabric and already-made outfits in the shop before he said,

"I'm going to be... going to be..." The Chinese male sniffed back tears that threatened to spill over. "I'm going to be... throwing a funeral-service, aru. I... I need a, a funeral-robe, aru."

"Oh Yao..." Im Yong sighed in empathy before he wrapped his arms around the younger male, not regarding Yao's discomfort at all. "I'm so sorry. This must be so much for you to be going through right now. But don't worry, I'm here for you."

Yao was a little perturbed. Why was the Tailor hugging him like this out of the blue? It wasn't like-- Wait a minute. The sleeves of the Tailor's robe seemed so... _familiar_.

Im Yong was in heaven! Hugging Yao after being apart for so long was _so_ wonderful! He wanted to tighten the embrace even more but, with a gasp, Yao pulled away. The Chinese male was regarding him with disbelieving, wary eyes.

"What's wrong, (my love)?" Im Yong asked. Yao shook his head, trying to find the words, before he asked,

"That robe... where did you get it?" Im Yong replied,

"I made it." Yao narrowed his eyes and looked down, seeing something else that looked all too familiar.

"What about that sash?"

"I made that too, da ze... I'm very skilled at my art, you see..." Yao raised an eyebrow, about to let it go, when something slid down the Tailor's arm and to his wrist. It was a golden chain with two golden flowers on it.

"Oh gods..." Yao gasped out, stumbling back when the worst-case scenario flashed through his mind. "Zhang... Kiku... and Mei..?" Im Yong's eyes darkened and his smile was weakening,

"You seemed stressed... Maybe you need to calm down.", he stated as he extended a hand towards the ink-haired man. Yao shook his head before he yelled,

"Get away from me, you monster!!"

_'Monster?'_ Im Yong thought, confused. _'He called me... a monster? But, why would he do that?'_ Meanwhile, in the real world, Yao was sputtering and hyperventilating as the realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"You killed them all! My family, you killed my family!?!?" Yao was furious. No, sad. No, ruined. In truth, there was no word to describe what Yao was feeling as he screamed out his shock and anguish.

"No, no..." Im Yong offered, both his voice and hands shaking. "You... you don't understand. I... I did this for..."

"WHY, WHY DID YOU DO THIS, ARU?!" Yao yelled, tears streaming from his eyes. "My cousins... All gone?! Why? Tell me why!!" Taking a breath, Yao screamed out,

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!!!"

Something in Im Yong snapped at that moment. All was silent and Yao just felt like sobbing so he turned to leave the shop when he heard a dark voice murmur,

"You ungrateful little bitch..!"

Like an avalanche, Yao was slammed into the floor near one of the dressers in the Shop. "Get off of me, aru!!" He yelled in panic. Im Yong was silent as he used all of his weight to keep Yao down. With his free hand, he opened one of the dresser-drawers and pulled out a pair of scissors. He growled a bit before he stabbed it into Yao's wrist; screams pouring out into the room like the blood poured onto the floor. Im Yong chuckled softly before he got another pair and gave the other wrist the same treatment.

Yao was hyperventilating again, this time out of fear and pain, and he tried in vain to move his wrists. Yao could only yelp slightly when he felt his clothing being cut away from his body. Im Yong was currently using his favorite pair of scissors to do away with Yao's clothes and, when they were out of the way, he shoved them to the side and went to find something.

Yao was left in painful silence for a few moments, still bleeding and still trying to escape. However, Im Yong soon came back; thread in tow. He knelt back down and began to tie Yao's legs to the legs of the table and of the dresser; leaving the young man obscenely exposed. Yao whined out, pain making it impossible to do anything else, as he tried to move.

"I wouldn't do that." Im Yong drawled out in that new, deep voice. "This is my strongest thread, so unless you want to slash your ankles and never move again, I would stay still." After that, Im Yong began to slowly undress himself. He removed the ivory sash, chuckling out, "You should have seen _him_ squirm as I tied him from the ceiling, with his own sash, and slashed at him one... at... a... time. _Ever so slowly..._"

_"AAHH!!!" Kiku howled in agony as every cut that Im Yong made into him with his scissors, caused a torrent of blood to drip to the floor. _

Im Yong then removed the scarlet robe, revealing slightly a slightly toned body with more than a few scars. "_He _wouldn't be quiet. Even when I smothered him with this damn robe..."

_"MMPH!!! MRM!!!" Zhang's screams were forcefully muffled as Im Yong stabbed him repeatedly with those scissors, leaving gaping wounds in his wake._

Finally, Im Yong removed the chain from his wrist and tossed it to the side. "_She_ was such a stupid girl. I don't know what you saw in her."

_Im Yong had just stolen Mei's flower-hairpins and the young woman was trying so hard to get them back. "Please! Give them back!" She called out, anxiety clearly showing in her eyes. All of a sudden, Im Yong stopped and Mei took the chance to jump towards the Tailor in an attempt to get her hairpins back. "Those were a gift from--!!" _

_Just before she landed in front of him, Im Yong extended his scissors out and the force of Mei's fall caused the scissors to be deeply embedded into her chest._

Yao was still panting and shivering from fear, but his body managed to produce a blush as he saw how a certain area of the Tailor's anatomy was reacting to all of this. "But I don't blame you for acting this way, my dearest Yao." Im Yong crawled forward until he was nestled in between Yao's legs. "All this stress must be... messing with your head. I still love you, my dearest Yao..." Afterwards, the Korean stuck two fingers into his mouth and sucked on them until they were slick and sticky with saliva.

Not even so much as looking towards Yao's face, Im Yong stuck the two fingers into Yao's entrance. "AIYA!! STOP, PLEASE!!!" Yao screamed. Im Yong ignored the screams of pain, keeping up his onslaught until he deemed Yao loose enough. He withdrew the fingers and positioned himself at the hole before shoving himself in. Yao's screams rang throughout the Tailor Shop as well as the sound of flesh meeting flesh.

"Gods, you wouldn't believe how good you feel on the inside, da ze..." Im Yong groaned out as he kept up his movements, focused completely on finding his pleasure. Yao, however, was in a daze; his mind was foggy from a combination of agony and blood-loss. He just hoped that either the Tailor would soon finish or that he would die...

A few minutes later, with a satisfied groan, the Korean came; his release staining Yao's insides. Panting heavily, Im Yong pulled out and sat besides the Chinese male. After he had caught his breath, he spoke, "I did love you, you know?"

There was no answer.

"It didn't have to come to this."

Silence.

"... Oh well, come on." The Tailor huffed as he hastily pulled on the scarlet robe and picked up Yao's lifeless body. "I can have you cluttering up my Shop, now can I, da ze?" Im Yong smiled brightly.

---

"I had someone precious to me back in my homeland, da ze." The next morning, the Tailor's voice could be heard throughout his Shop. He had closed the Shop down for the day, needing a little time off. Im Yong was currently talking to no one but the air as he relaxed on a long-chair and smoked a pipe.

"She was _so_ beautiful, with gorgeous eyes, ink-shaded hair, and an amazing shape!" Im Yong inhaled some of the sweet, sweet smoke, held it in, and then exhaled slowly.

"We were _so_ in love, da ze! And everything went fine..." The Korean's face grew into a frown, his voice deepening, "Until that cold-hearted bitch started denying me." Im Yong tapped some of the ash out of the pipe before continuing,

"I gutted that whore like a fish. And she deserved every... last... agonizing breath she took!" Then Im Yong smiled and stated, "The only thing I regret about that whole little incident is that I had to leave my homeland, da ze!" Humming softly, the young Tailor grabbed his favorite pair of scissors; observing, with pride, their new, crimson hue.

"I thank my mother, though. When I was fleeing the country, she made sure to give me these. She was such a kind woman, it's a shame that she had to kill her last, oh... three husbands?" Im Yong took another inhale off of teh pipe and stated, "They'll find Yao's body soon. I wish things had turned out better..."

Another cloud of smoke curled up into the air.

* * *

"The end." N. Korea finished as he was brushing China's hair with his fingers. Yao was a bit too weirded out to move, so he just lay there with wide brown eyes. Then,

"Aniki?" Yao looked up and saw S. Korea looking down at him with a confused look. "What happened?" Yao shook his head softly and replied,

"Nothing Im Yong. Everything's fine." Korea smiled at that and jumped up, cheering,

"I'll go get us something to eat, da ze! Maybe some kimchi! It originated in me, da ze!" As Korea walked through the house, he passed a small dresser. Something in him made him stop to look through it and he smiled when his hands ran over a certain item.

A pair of scissors…

* * *

**A/N: I don't know about everyone else, but I love the idea of Korea having two personalities for North and South Korea. That, and, I am in **_**love**_** with the Yandere archetype. **

**Def. **

**Yandere- A person who is, on the outside, very sweet and loving, but in reality, they're kind of a sociopath. **

**Please review if you can! * bows * **

**-Tyranno's girl. **


End file.
